


CLOUD

by chaekmate (usernamewhatamidoing)



Series: Inktober [15]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usernamewhatamidoing/pseuds/chaekmate
Summary: She really should be pissed right now, but somehow, she found the girl endearing.Or: Momo goes a little overboard one night and somehow ends up in Jihyo's kitchen.





	CLOUD

It was late, and from the way her eyes were beginning to burn from staring at her computer screen she figured it was time to call it quits.

Saving the document, Jihyo closed the lid of her laptop before sprawling herself across her bed, face smashed into the thick padding of the comforter. 

It was only eight o'clock, but with the number of papers and exams she had that week, she felt like her body was ready to give out entirely. 

_Maybe if she could rest her eyes just for a couple minutes-_

_-_

She wants to say she woke up because she was responsible and set an emergency alarm if she dozed off prematurely, this however, was not the case.

No, rather her eyes fly open and she blinks into the darkness of her room as her heart rate begins to accelerate after eyeing the clock on the wall. 

Sleeping just shy of four hours longer than she'd anticipated, Jihyo knew she was going to have to make up for lost time immediately if she planned on turning in a decent paper. 

And it isn’t until she’s reaching for her laptop once again that she hears it- the odd clinking noises coming from inside her dorm. 

It _could_ have been her roommate, but they had told her they were visiting their family for the holiday weekend and by this hour their flight would have been halfway across the world- so obviously they were ruled out. 

She’d also thought for a moment about calling the police, but remembered that she’d left her phone in the kitchen on the grounds of, _no distractions_. 

Glancing around her room, she quickly searched for something to arm herself with (that object being a yard stick and stapler which, well, she had to make do with what she had okay?).

The noises began to grow steadily in volume as she crept closer to her door, still not daring to open it. 

In such a situation, she only had one thing running through her mind- a burglar had broken in, was potentially armed, and she _really_ didn’t have the time to deal with something like this.

(She’d briefly thought about the pros of the situation, like how if she was dead she would technically be excused from having to complete her assignments, but was quick to dismiss such morbid thoughts). 

_“.”_

She flinches at the course language but pauses, taking note of the high pitch of the voice. 

Was it a woman? 

Steeling herself by taking a large inhale, Jihyo opened her door as silently as possible and began sliding across the wood floors into the main room. With her back pressed against the wall, she peeked out of the hallway to see the half obscured figure of someone as they dug through her fridge.

Blinking, Jihyo was unsure of what to do next. The culprit seemed occupied enough for her to possibly sneak out, but if she were to be caught? The risk was too high. 

So essentially, she was stuck like a fly on the wall. 

Great. 

She’s silently coming to terms with the fact that this was it; this was how she was going to die- in only her most distasteful pair of gag boxers along with an oversized t-shirt she got from orientation three years prior at the hands of a petty burglar (not to mention the several unfinished assignments hanging over head). 

How disappointed her parents were going to be. 

And she’s right about to step out to surrender herself when the fridge all but slams shut and the figure turns to drop nearly half the contents of it onto the table. It’s only then that Jihyo actually is able to begin discerning some features of the robber.

They’re a woman, that much she can tell. Neither extremely tall or extremely short, but their figure was covered with a large sweatshirt and jeans. The only thing that really stood out was the bright blond hair (that she thinks she’s seen from somewhere before, but where?). And that’s when it hits her- 

“Momo?” 

They finally turn to face her and Jihyo is immediately struck by the image of the head of the dance team standing wide eyed in the middle of her kitchen as a bagel hung halfway out of their mouth.

The other girl simply grins around the bagel, lips contorting almost painfully and waves at her. “Mmihyo!”

She simply stands rooted in her stop, arms suddenly tired from gripping her makeshift weapons so tightly. 

Momo blink then and takes the bagel from to speak properly. “Jihyo! What’s up, what are you doing here?”

Jihyo tilts her head and just looks at the older girl. They weren’t great friends- more like extended friends through Mina- and had only spoken to each other on a few occasions at mixers and the like, but she could tell that Momo wasn’t exactly herself at the moment- taking note of the redness of her eyes and odd movement of her body. “Uh- this, is my dorm.”

“Oh?” Momo replies, completely serious in her surprise as she looks around the room. “Ah- I see. Yeah this isn’t my room. That’s odd.” 

“Momo where did you come from.” She sighs, slowly making her way closer. 

“Huh? Japan, I’m here on exchange-“

And Jihyo has to physically stop herself from face palming before cutting the latter off. “No, no I know you’re from Japan I mean where did you come from just now? How did you get in here?”

“Oh,” Momo nodded, “I just climbed up your fire escape.” The dancer continued smiling at her as if that was the most logical answer she could have given. “Mm, but actually. I think- your window wasn’t unlocked, so sorry about that.” 

Jihyo can only imagine what Momo was referring to (that must have been the sound that had woken her up). If it had been anyone else, she would probably have scolded them and demanded compensation for such damages- but considering the time and the oddness of the situation she let it slide. 

(And she wasn’t about to acknowledge that she may or may not have had a crush on the blonde for the first couple years of university- even now though, Jihyo couldn’t help the small smile that formed because of how soft Momo looked as she was practically drowning in her sweatshirt.)

But now really wasn’t the time for that, especially as she saw that the latter was dripping blood onto the floor. 

“Momo, you’re bleeding!” 

Stepping forward, Jihyo pushed at the now dampened sleeve to reveal a long cut along Momo’s arm. 

“Come on, we need to get this cleaned up.” 

-

Momo is sitting on the edge of the bathtub, flinching as she pours alcohol over the length of her arm. 

“It doesn’t look too deep to I think a bandage should do.” She murmured, reaching for some gauze. 

“Sorry.” Momo replied quietly, voice trembling almost and that alone made Jihyo glance up from her crouched position. 

Momo isn’t crying- yet- but there’s something in her eyes that makes Jihyo want to wrap her up and protect her from everything in the world. 

“It’s alright,” She smiles, squeezing her hand gently while dabbing the small drop of blood that began to swell out of the cut. “Let’s just not make a habit of meeting this way.” 

“Mm.” 

Jihyo want’s to ask Momo what possessed her to break into her apartment and raid her fridge at two in the morning, but she doesn’t really think she’d get a straight answer. 

(She doesn’t really have to think too hard about the possibilities though, as she knew many students were throwing parties in celebration of the coming holiday break and well, Momo kind of reeked of beer and weed.) 

“I thought most people would have left by now, do you have a flight to Japan tomorrow or something?”

Momo is silent for a moment before shaking her head. “N-no.”

“The following day then?” She’s preoccupied then, not realizing the sharp intake of breath the other takes. 

“No, I don’t, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Why?” 

And the pause Momo takes as she finished covering the cut is enough for her to know that she’d stumbled upon a sensitive subject. 

“I don’t have anywhere to go.” 

She sits back on her heels then, letting out a breathy, “oh.” 

So badly does she want to say something else, to take her question back or lighten the mood somehow, but she can’t think of anything. She didn’t want to pity Momo, because that would do nothing, and she couldn’t really understand how the other felt because she _did_ have somewhere to go she simply chose not to on the excuse of having too much work. 

“Do you want to take a shower or something?”

“Mm.” Momo sleepily nods her head. 

-

She’d left Momo then alone in the bathroom with a fresh set of towels and pajamas, busying herself by cleaning the kitchen and heating up some leftover takeout for both of them. 

When the latter comes back her hair is pulled up into a damp bun and her eyes practically light up at the sight of warm food, making Jihyo chuckle as they both sit down to eat. 

“Thanks.” Momo smiles at her while chewing quickly. 

“No problem. If you want, you can stay here, my roommate is away so you can use her bed, she won’t mind.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it would be a waste for you to have to trek across campus to your dorm, you live with Mina right?”

“Mm, that’s right.”

“Well, then I think you should stay.” Jihyo reddened slightly after noticing how demanding that sounded. “I mean, only if you feel like it.”

-

Momo does end up staying the night, but somehow, when Jihyo wakes she finds that Momo had crawled into her bed and was cuddling into her side. 

It’s probably the umpteenth time Momo had surprised her, but she settles back into the sheets and wraps her arm tighter around the other’s waist. 

Momo stirs then slightly, but never wakes. 

Jihyo closes her eyes then and allows herself to drift off as well. 

//

(Much later Jihyo would question Momo about that night- about why it was _her_ apartment she’d broken into when she knew the dancer had a lot of friends in a lot of places. 

“I guess I just knew you’d be there.”

The answer isn’t one she’d expected, but then again, when was anything Momo did expected?)


End file.
